Un réveillon à deux
by yamashita6
Summary: Ou comment passer une bonne soirée de réveillon entre deux amis quand l'un est dépressif et que l'autre ne montre jamais ses sentiments.


One-Shot de Noël !!!

Une petite histoire yaoi sur le couple Yasu/Shin du manga NANA

J'espère que vous aimerez!

Laissez vos coms svp!

Bisous et JOYEUX NOËL !!!!!!

PS: /!\ Attention !!! L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération !!

O°o°o°o°O°o°O°o°oo°O°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°O°o°o°Oo°o°oo°O°o°o°o°o°o°o°O°o°o°OO°O°oo°o°o

Yasu se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne bougea pas. Contre-lui, un corps chaud se reposait. Le batteur de Blast tourna lentement la tête vers son amant. Il se releva et s'appuya contre la tête de lit. Il recouvrit d'un geste le corps nu affalé sur lui.

Yasu était troublé. Ses doigts caressés les longues mèches de son ami.

Après plusieurs minutes, et voyant que Shin ne bougeait pas, le chauve se leva. Il passa un boxer et un jean. Il quitta la chambre et traversa l'étage de l'hôtel que la maison de disque avait loué pour eux. Ils y vivaient à trois, Nobu, Shin et lui.

Nana étant allée vivre avec Ren, les trois hommes de Blast durent cohabiter seuls. Ce qui n'avait pas posé de problème aux deux plus jeunes qui vivaient déjà ensemble, se montra montra plus difficile au batteur, plus habitué à une vie solitaire. Ce besoin de solitude était même devenu problématique dans son couple et, avec Miu, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de rester amis.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, le grand homme fit du café et s'assit sur une chaise, les coudes posés sur la petite table, les mains enserrant sa tête. « C'est pas vrai !! » soupira t-il. Malgré qu'il ai bu la veille, il ne ressentait pas de mal de tête. Il entendit la chasse d'eau dans le couloir. Shin était réveillé. Yasu se demanda dans quel état se trouvait le jeune homme. Il alluma une clope et tira dessus rapidement. Lui qui était calme, posé et réfléchi, était aujourd'hui nerveux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Et il était inquiet aussi. Très inquiet. Pour lui, son comportement de la veille n'avait aucune excuse. Il savait pourtant que le bassiste avait bu. Beaucoup bu. Beaucoup trop bu même, et s'il tenait incroyablement bien l'alcool, il n'était pas clean pour autant. Il entendit la douche. Il étain sa clope dans un cendrier à côté de la cafetière et se servit une tasse. Il se rassit avec son café. Les images de cette nuit lui revenait sans cesse devant les yeux.

_Flash Back_

_C'était la veille de noël. Yasu commandait un repas pour deux à emportait dans un restaurant chic près de l'hôtel. Il passait le réveillon à deux ce soir, Shin et lui. Comme les membres de Trapnest avaient trois jours de libre, les Nana passaient la soirée en amoureux avec leurs chéris respectifs. Nobuo avait alors décidé de faire de même avec Yuri, jalouse comme pas possible de la soirée des filles. Comme les membres du Staff fêtaient noël en famille, ils se retrouvaient à deux. _

_Yasu paya et récupéra sa commande après un « Merci et joyeux noël à vous » . Il remonta les étages avec l'ascenseur. Arrivé, il entra sans taper, surprenant Shin, « Ah, Yasu! Déjà rentré? ». Celui-ci n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis sa rupture avec Reira. Il avait vraiment été accro à cette femme et ne supportait pas leur rupture forcée. « Ouais! Je prépare le repas. » Yasu était triste pour le pus jeune. Il tenait vraiment à lui malgré qu'il cache ses sentiments, il le considérait même comme son petit frère. _

_Il était 21h00. Yasu prépara tout pour que le bassiste passe une bonne soirée. Il mit sur des plateaux les toasts pour l'apéritif. Il mit la table, sortit les différents alcools et vins de table. Pendant ce temps, Shin le regardait évoluer entre la cuisine, le salon et la salle à manger. Il n'osait pas allé l'aider de peur de se faire jeter. Yasu était très organisé et il était connu qu'il ne supportait pas qu'une personne interfère dans ses plans. _

_Quand tout fut prêt, Yasu vint s'assoir à côté de son ami. Il leurs servit un verre pendant que Shin cherchait les programmes intéressants à la télé. Il s'arrêta sur une émission de variété. « Une émission de variété ça te va? » , « Ouais ». Les deux hommes passèrent un moments ainsi, écoutant de la musique, buvant et mangeant. Après deux verres, l'ambiance fut plus chaleureuse et Shin put profiter de la soirée avec bonne humeur. _

_Une heure après, les musiciens passèrent à table. Yasu posa sur la table les différents plats réchauffés et ouvrit une bouteille de blanc et une de rouge. Il avait décidé d'acheter des mets occidentaux pour ce repas un peu spécial. Il avait donc acheté du vin de table occidental. Les deux amis mangèrent en discutant joyeusement, avec pour fond musical la fin de l'émission de variété. Le repas dura lui aussi une heure et l'émission de variété finie, Shin décida de mettre un anime._

_« Dis Yasu!!! On regarde... euuu.. HAMTARO !!!!!_

_Yasu regarda avec amusement un Shin tout exité dansant sur la musique du petit hamster. Le bassiste avait légèrement bu et les effets de l'alcool commençaient à se sentir sur lui. Pendant qu'il fantasmait sur les petites boules de poils, Yasu servit le dessert qu'il amena sur la petite table du salon. Il rigola discrètement quand il surprit l'adolescent par terre devant la télé, bavant sur les biscuits virtuels. _

_« Shin, vient t'assoir. Je sert le gâteau. » Comme le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, Yasu enchaina: « Un gâteau au chocolat! » _

_Ce fut comme une révélation: « CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!! ». Franchement amusé, le batteur servit coupa le gâteau et tendit une assiette au jeune homme aux piercings et aux yeux exorbités. Mais il semblait manquer quelque chose comme le montra l'air soudain sérieux et concentré sur le visage juvénile. Puis d'un coup, un cri hystérique retentit dans Tokyo. « CHAMPAAAAAAAAAAAAGNE!!! ». L'alcool absorbé fit que le batteur explosa de rire devant les yeux exorbités de son ami. Depuis quand le pire glaçon de la galaxie explosait de rire? Mais l'adolescent ne se posa plus de question devant la flûte à champagne tendu. _

_Vers 2h00 du matin, le calme revint sur l'appartement. Shin était affalé sur le canapé. Il avait bien trop bu. Il ne dormait pas mais était plongé dans une douce torpeur. Il regardait son ami ranger les tables et la cuisine. En fond sonore, un film d'action quelconque. Yasu revint dans le salon. Il se baissa pour éteindre la télé et Shin se surpris à mater allègrement le fessier du plus vieux. Quand celui-ci se tourna vers l'autre, il ne comprit pas les rougeurs sur ses joues, les mettant sur le compte de l'alcool absorbé. Il décida de coucher l'adolescent. Il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il rentra dans celle-ci et allongea le plus jeune sur le lit. Il le déshabilla pour le coucher. Quand il fut en caleçon, il chercha à s'éloigner pour le mettre dans les draps. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le plus jeune s'accroche à lui et lui dit d'une voix fatiguée: « Yasu, reste avec moi s'il te plait! ». Devant l'air timide et suppliant du plus jeune, le dit Yasu ne put refuser. Il se mit lui aussi en caleçon et le rejoint dans le lit. Shin se rapprocha et s'allongea contre le plus vieux. Troublé mais compréhensif face au besoin de tendresse de son ami, Yasu le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Mais malheureusement, le plus jeune se frotta inconsciemment contre lui. Yasu ne dit rien, persuadé que l'adolescent dormait mais il était conscient que son corps ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans réagir. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le corps contre lui s'immobilisa. Malheureusement pour ses hormones, Shin se tourna et Yasu sentit une chose dure contre son bassin. La chaleur monta en flèche lorsque le bassiste entreprit des mouvements de bassin contre celui de l'autre homme. Avec horreur, Yasu se sentit réagir. Des yeux aux pupilles dilatées s'ancrèrent dans les siens. Dans un gémissement, Shin fit sa demande: « Yasu, fait moi l'amour! » Le batteur avait les yeux exorbités, il se redressa et appuya son dos contre la tête de lit. Il attira le jeune dans ses bras. « On ne peut pas faire ça Shin. Tu as bu, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais et moi je te considère comme mon petit frère! ». Mais l'adolescent ne fut pas de cet avis, il descendit sa main jusqu'à l'entre-jambe du plus vieux puis il caressa amoureusement le membre durci à travers la barrière de tissus. Malgré ses réticences, Yasu ne put qu'en éprouver du plaisir et Shin su qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir. Le jeune homme embrassa à pleine bouche l'adulte et enleva __rapidement leurs deux caleçons. Il était prit d'une fièvre incroyable. « Yasu, j'ai besoin de toi, de ton corps. Je te veux en moi, maintenant! » Sans préparation, Shin s'empala sur le membre dressé. Il poussa un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Le batteur rejeta sa tête en arrière devant le plaisir incroyable qu'il éprouva en se sentant entourer par cette antre chaude et étroite. L'adolescent appuya sa tête contre son épaule en respirant difficilement. En voyant sa douleur, Yasu s'empêcha de bouger. Il masturba délicatement son amant, lui caressant et embrassant ses cheveux. Quand Shin ne ressentit plus que du plaisir, il entama un vas et viens sur le sexe du plus vieux. Pour l'aider dans ses mouvements, Yasu le tint par la taille, l'accompagnant dans son plaisir. Le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps avant d'éjaculer entre leurs deux ventres mais il voulait apporter la jouissance à son amant et continua ses mouvements. Mais, se sentant déjà suffisamment coupable, Yasu le renversa sous lui et sortit son sexe. Il s'allongea aux côtés de l'adolescent et se masturba pour se finir. Shin attira à lui le plus vieux, ramenant sa tête dans son cou. IL lui caressant le visage tout en posant de délicats baisers sur ses lèvres, ses paupières et sa mâchoire. Face à cette tendresse et aux mouvements de ses mains sur son sexe, Yasu gémit bruyamment en éjaculant. Haletant, il attira à lui le plus jeune et ils s'endormirent après un baiser délicat. _

_Fin Flash-back_

Shin sortit de la douche. Il était un peu perdu. Il avait un mal de crâne pas croyable et avait suffisamment mal au bas du dos pour en déduire que les flashs qu'il avait de la nuit dernière s'étaient bien passés. Il prit un caché pour sa tête, se sécha et s'habilla. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine avec un pas de condamné à mort. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à Yasu après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Son mal de tête passé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui allait se passer à présent. Il avait peur. Peur de la réaction de son « amant ». Peur de l'évolution de leur relation. Mais surtout, il avait peur que le batteur face comme si rien ne c'était passé, que cette nuit n'avait été qu'une erreur.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il s'assit face à Yasu qui lui avait servi une tasse de café sucré. Terrifié, il la but à petites gorgées. Quand il vit que son ami abordait un visage neutre et sans expression, comme s'il n'était pas concerné par ce qui c'était passé, le jeune homme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux lui faisant face. « Tu veux qu'on oubli tout, c'est ça? »

Yasu était triste par les yeux blessés du bassiste. Quand il lui répondit, son cœur battait la chamade. « C'est le même problème qu'avec Reira, Shin. Tant que tu seras mineur, ce sera le même problème, et tu le sais! De plus, je ne pourrais pas t'apporter ce que tu recherche dans une relation. Le mieux pour toi serai que tu te trouve une personne de ton âge. »

A ses mots, Shin fondit en larmes. « Tu ne comprend pas! Ça faisait super longtemps que je ne m'était pas senti aussi bien. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais c'est toi que je veux Yasu! »

« Ça ne marchera pas! »

« Essayons au moins! Si ça ne marche pas on sera fixés! S'il te plait, laisse moi ma chance! Je t'en pris! »

Devant la détresse de l'adolescent, Yasu rendit les armes. « D'accord, essayons. Mais je ne promet rien concernant mon comportement envers toi. »

« Je sais bien que tu ne t'attache pas facilement! Mais j'ai besoin d'essayer! »

« Très bien! Viens là ».

Toujours en larmes, le plus jeune rejoint son amant. Celui-ci le fit s'assoir sur ses genoux. Il essuya ses larmes, lui caressant les joues. Les yeux à demi fermés, le bassiste dit: « Embrasse moi! ». Une main derrière sa nuque l'attira contre la bouche du plus âgé. Le baiser fut langoureux et passionné. Sans se l'avouer à voix hautes, les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais sentit aussi bien que dans les bras de l'autre. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Alors qu'ils unissaient à nouveau leurs lèvres, une voix s'éleva de la porte: « Ben les gars, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? ». Un rire sonore sortit de la gorge à Shin alors qu'un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son ami. Le plus jeune reprit ses lèvres contre les siennes sous le regard ébahi de Nobuo et de Yuri.

En ce jour de Noël, une belle histoire commença, une histoire qui était faites pour durer. Une belle histoire d'amour entre le batteur et le bassiste de Blast.


End file.
